This invention relates to a harness, or sling, which enables a person, such as a hunter, to carry a shoulder operated gun, such as a rifle or shotgun, in a position at the back of the body in a vertical position with the muzzle pointed upwardly so that the hands and arms are left completely free.
A harness for carrying a gun in such a position is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,591. However, the arrangement shown in said patent resembles, in effect, a "three-point hitch" and it is difficult to detach the gun from its carrying position when the gun is wanted for use.
Other types of gun-carrying devices are known but the gun is usually placed in front of the body in the position known in military drill as "port arms." However, even if the gun is placed in a holster from which it can be quickly removed and whereby the hands are arms are unencumbered, the position of the gun is awkward and, in the case of a hunter moving through underbrush or low tree limbs, it can obstruct movement. Slings, or holsters, of this latter type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,869,074 and 3,664,558.
Slings, or hosters, in which a gun is loosely carried in a vertical position in front of the body are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,543,703 and 919,301. However, when running, it is essential for the user to keep one hand on the gun to hold it in place with the arrangements shown on these latter patents.